


And He Did

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, MAXSON IS BAD HERE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Maxson is a bad guy and is being creepy and introspective
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, MAXSON IS BAD HERE, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Unrequited - Relationship
Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	And He Did

**Author's Note:**

> This was really gross to write, but ... like it's important for the realm of AAO to explore his absolute abhorrent sense of entitlement 
> 
> TW: Implied future bad things. Seriously, read tags.

Arthur Maxson was not a man who was easily swayed, by any imagination. Indoctrinated into the Brotherhood of Steel as a deified child had a way of altering his expectations dramatically. People didn’t talk back to him, it just didn’t happen. Any of the initiates who took a particular level of offense to being instructed to do things without question usually managed to work themselves out of their ranks long before ever having the misfortune of disrespecting Maxson to his face.

It was rare, but not entirely uncommon. Every once in a while a soldier would manage to slip through the cracks. They could typically feign an element of adherence to procedure long enough to move up a bit in the ranks, but when face to face with the Elder, their impropriety was usually promptly discovered and addressed.

But there was something about Nora’s continuous lack of discipline that excited him in a way that was anything but pure. From the moment she had got on board in the bright blue suit that flattered her figure in all the right ways, Maxson had wanted her. He knew better than to make such an interest blatant, certainly not so soon after her induction. A part of him half expected her to fall in line like the rest of her comrades, yet it seemed that Nora was resistant to instruction at every turn. Where it should have infuriated him, and at times, he would admit, it did, it also thrilled him to no end.

The fact was only made more interesting by Danse’s apparent interest in her as well. Maxson knew he should have removed Knight Hartt from the Paladin’s charge immediately upon noticing the other man's school-boy like crush, but it was so much more fun to watch it all unfold. By all accounts, there was no indication that Nora reciprocated Danse’s feelings, at least not that he was aware, and watching the Paladin dance around her like a nervous teenager was more entertaining than any novel or picture movie the Brotherhood had been able to unearth.

As much as Nora defied him, she also would plead with him for compassion and understanding, as if she truly thought such principles were really a factor in anything regarding their organization. Still, he indulged her. After all, what use is a good courting without a little bit of compromise?

Except that night, she had pushed back harder than he expected, causing his blood to boil scorching hot as he watched her defy him in front of an expansive audience, telling him to ‘Fuck right off and go straight to Hell’. He would have stripped her of her position on the spot, if he was not so desperately enamored with her continued resistance. Not to mention her intel about the Institute that he was so reliant on.

It was a matter of necessity, after all.

But more importantly, she was but another challenge, and he was determined to have her bow to him. The thought of all the ways she could bend and bow to him kept him up most nights, as he indulged himself. He wasn’t used to such obvious derision, and Nora seemed to harbor it in droves, inspiring a plethora of thoughts to pass the time.

Maxson knew he could sway her, convince her to show some respect, even if it took much more drastic measures. He had already tried compromise and sympathy, but she still didn’t seem to regard him any differently than her colleagues.

He didn’t know what to make of it.

There was no one in his life that had ever been so blatantly mischievous and borderline treacherous where he was concerned, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated.

Maxson knew he would break her... One way or another.


End file.
